benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Prawdziwość Pawła
Apostoł Paweł , nawrócony Faruzeusz na Chrześcijaństwo , swoje świadectwo posiada w nieomylnym słowie Bożym , zgodne z całym Kanonem Biblijnym do którego jego Pisma należą , należały i będą należeć . Jednak Herezja fałszywych " braci " podających się za Chrześcijan , Antypawłowiczów , rozpowszechnia kłamstwo jakoby Apostoł Paweł był prowadzony przez ducha nieczystego , służył szatanowi i był fałszywym Apostołem . Nie jest możliwe być Chrześcijaninem i odrzucać jakiego kol wiek z Świadków , Apostołów , których Świadectwo zapisane jest w nieomylnym Słowie Bożym o którego Kanonie zadecydował Bóg , chroniąc swoje słowo . A cierpliwość Pana naszego uważajcie za ratunek, jak i umiłowany brat nasz, Paweł, w mądrości, która mu jest dana, pisał do was; tak też mówi we wszystkich listach, gdzie o tym się wypowiada; są w nich pewne rzeczy niezrozumiałe, które, podobnie jak i inne pisma, ludzie niewykształceni i niezbyt umocnieni przekręcają ku swej własnej zgubie. - 1 Piotra 3:15-16 Każdy kto neguje Apostoła Pawła , dopuszcza się Bluźnierstwa przeciw Duchowi Świętemu , odrzucenie Pawła skutkującej także zmiana treści Słowa Bożego - każdy kto to uczyni jest przeklęty i zostanie mu odjęte z drzewa życia , toteż ich wyrok nie śpi . Celem Negatorów Pawła jest fakt że Biblia nie jest zgodna z herezjami w które wierzą , dlatego próbują oni pozbyć się Apostoła Pawła , który Obala ich demoniczne oszustwo . Paweł jest przeszkodą ku herezji Teologi Zastąpienia Kościoła przez Izrael oraz Unitarianizmu . Kłamstwa Zwodzicieli Negacjonistów Pawła thumb|left|Rafał KurdańskiJednym z głównych Zwodzicieli Negacjonisty Apostoła Pawła jest były Świadek jehowy Henryk Kubik , autor Heretyckiej Strony o Charakterze Legalistycznego Judaizmu " Zbawienie.com " . Odrzuca on Izrael , wyznając fałszywą Teologie Zastąpienia , według Której Żydzi nie są Izralem . Światem rządzi Watykan razem z ukrytą grupą zbuntowanych aniołów wraz z ich fizycznym potomstwem - Nefilimami i ich hybrydami. Owej elicie są podporządkowane wszystkie władze na ziemi. W skład władz także wchodzą hybrydy i Nefilimy. Celem ich jest jak największe '''wyniszczenie rzeczywistego Izraela, Narodu Wybranego przez Boga, czyli białego Chrześcijaństwa. - Henryk Kubik , Negacjonista Apostoła Pawła , Wyznawca Teologi Zastąpienia Izraela , " www.zbawienie.com , Nowe Zrozumienie Proroctw Biblijnych " , 2013 " '''Rzeczywisty Naród Wybrany to rasa ludzi białych - głównie Chrześcijan, wyniszczana stopniowo za pomocą wielu metod i środków. Przed II Wojną Światową było nas niemal 26% w stosunku do całej populacji Ziemi. " - Henryk Kubik , Negacjonista Apostoła Pawła , Wyznawca Teologi Zastąpienia Izraela , " www.zbawienie.com , Nowe Zrozumienie Proroctw Biblijnych " , 2013 Kłamstwo Negacjonizmu Pawła jest również propagowane przez Rafała Kurdańskiego - Istną Żywą Nieudolną Parodie " Łowców Herezji " który zdobył kamere zapewaniającą mu możliwość wypowiadania się i głoszenia demonicznych kłamstw , należący do nurtu Herezji " Bezreligijnych Chrześcijan " . " To jest po prostu szatański zwodziciel Paweł i jego klika , zaóważcie , jak , jakie bzdury pisze . " - Rafał Kurdański " Piotr Zimbarder Detektyw prawdy - FAŁSZYWY nauczyciel " , 23 Marca , 2017 Apostoł Paweł nie jest Autorem Dziejów Apostolskich - jest nim Apostoł Łukasz , Rafał Kurdański przypisuje jednak Dzieje Apostolskie Pawłowi , który był jedynie uczestnikiem wydarzeń zanotowanych w natchnieniu ducha świętego przez Łukasza . Mimo że zwodziciele Henryk Kubik oraz Rafał Kurdański głoszą odstępczą nauke Negacjonizmu Apostoła Pawła , wzajemnie się nienawidzą i zwalczają . W 2017 roku Rafał Kurdański nagrał film pod nazwą " Odpowiedź do antychrysta - Henryka Kubika " . Zwodziciele będący przeciwnikami Apostoła Pawła , nie wyznają Sola Scriptula - oparcia jedynie o słowo Boże , zaprzeczając Kanonowi Pisma Świętego . W celu Forsowania fałszywch nauk , gdy Biblia ich potępia , negują autentyczność wersetów i całych listów . Apostoł Piotr powiedział w natchnionym Słowie Bożym , Kanonie Ustalonym i Chroionym przez Boga od 2 tysięcy lat wbrew Herezji Negacjonizmu Apostoła Pawła , że : A cierpliwość Pana naszego uważajcie za ratunek, jak i umiłowany brat nasz, Paweł, w mądrości, która mu jest dana, pisał do was; tak też mówi we wszystkich listach, gdzie o tym się wypowiada; są w nich pewne rzeczy niezrozumiałe, które, podobnie jak i inne pisma, ludzie niewykształceni i niezbyt umocnieni przekręcają ku swej własnej zgubie. - 1 Piotra 3:15-16 W związku z tym Przeciwnik Apostoła Pawła Henryk Kubik ''', napisał , że : "List Piotra, zwłaszcza 2 rozdział nie figuruje wielu manuskryptach. Panuje także opinia, że 1 Piotra i 2 Piotra napisały 2 osoby. (...) Są także tacy, którzy sugerują, że ten szczególny tekst został wstawiony przez uczniów Pawła. (...) Nawet w tym kawałku Piotr, jeżeli to on rzeczywiście pisał, nie nazwał Pawła apostołem, a jego listy - według Piotra zwierają niezrozumiałe lub trudne do zrozumienia pewne sprawy." Negacjoniści Pawła odnoszą się do wiary w autentyczność Biblijnek Krytyki oraz Krytycznej Wersji Biblii podając takowy argument , teskt Krytyczny jest jednak fałszywym stworzonym i zaplanowanym celowo przeciwko Greckim Manuskryptą '''Textus Receptus , które bezdyskusyjnie zawierają I i II List Piotra . Autorem Listów Piotra był oczywiście Apostoł Piotr . Powoływanie się na sfałszowany teskt Krytyczny , Henryk Kubik ujawnia , że teologia przez niego reprezentowana jest zwiedzeniem i kłamstwem , gdyż nie otrzymuej żadnego poparcia z strony TEXTUS RECEPTUS . Henryk Kubik , zarzucił nawet Apostołowi Łukaszowi , że dokonał on celowych oszustw w Dziejach Apostolskich . Według niego , Łukasz oraz Duch Święty , wiedzieli że Paweł jest fałszywym Apostołem , w tym celu Duch Święty poprzez Łukasza , umieścił w tekście Dziejów Apostolkich detale , które mają zdradzić falszywość Pawła w 21 wieku . "Najwyraźniej Łukasz doskonale widział co się dzieje i poinstruowany Duchem Bożym przedstawił nam wiele detali, które przy bliższym zapoznaniu się ujawnią nam rzeczywiste oblicza Pawła. Być może Duch Boży zaakceptował tymczasowe działania Pawła i detaliczne wyjaśnienie tej kwestii miało się pojawić dopiero w dzisiejszych czasach, jak to zapowiedział sam Jezus!" Twierdzenie jest fałszywe i jest to Bluźnierstwo przeciko Duchowi Świętemu , gdyż ten jest Duchem Prawdy . Gdyby Paweł był fałszywym Apostołem , nie znalazł by się w Kanonie . Negacjoniści Pawła nauczają w celu ominięcia tego faktu , że Bóg postanowił dać na 2 tysiące lat , fałszywe nienatchnione Słowo Boże , które zdemaskować mieli wybrani 2 tysiące lat później i " odkryć Biblijną Prawdę " . Negacjoniści Pawła przypisują zwiedzenie Kościoła samemu Duchowi Świętemu . Tak samo czynili Gnostycy za czasów Apostołów , wybierali oni Ewangelie i Pisma które im odpowiadały , redukując Ewangelie do Łukaszowej , model gnostyckiego działania ducha antychrysta jest obecny do dziś , w formie Negacjonizmu Pawła . Henryk Kubik , twierdzi , że Pawłowi nie objawił się Pan Jezus , a szatan : "Pawłowi ukazał się świetlisty duch. Przedstawił się jemu jako Jezus, a Paweł mu bezkrytycznie uwierzył. Dlaczego, skoro sam pisał... 2 Koryntian 11:14 I nic dziwnego; wszak i szatan przybiera postać anioła światłości. Czy Paweł dokładnie to sprawdził? Duch, który nawiedził Pawła jest najwyraźniej autorem niemal wszystkich jego wypowiedzi. Jeżeli był to rzeczywiście Jezus - informacje powinny się wzajemnie uzupełniać - a nie negować. Niestety w listach Pawła występuje masowo owa druga opcja." Przyjmując że Łukasz o wszystkim wiedział , i że podprogowo ukazywał Pawła jako fałszywego Proroka , a jest to wiara Negacjonistów Pawła , wówczas Łukasz nie potwierdzał by Relacacji Pawła w Dziejach Apostolskich odnośnie Objawienia się mu Pana Jezusa , jednak Łukasz czyni to w innych wersetach w dziejach Apostolskich . I poszedł Ananiasz, i wszedł do domu, włożył na niego ręce i rzekł: Bracie Saulu, Pan Jezus, który ci się ukazał w drodze, jaką szedłeś, posłał mnie, abyś przejrzał i został napełniony Duchem Świętym. (Dz. Ap. 9:17) Negacjonizm Pawła jest Herezją zatracenia pochodzącom od demonow i prowadzoncą do piekła , Nagacjoniści Pawła sprzeciwiają się Apostołowi Pawłowi w kwestii Zbawienia przez Łaske , głosząc że jesteśmy zbawieni z uczynków , uznając Słowa Pawła za fałszywe . Jednak z uczynków , nie zostanie usprawiedliwiony nikt . Ten kto doda uczynki do Łaski - wypada z niej . Negatorzy Pawła twierdzą , że Duch Święty nie mógłby zabić Ananiasza i Safiry , tak więc musi to być w ich mniemaniu , duch nieczysty a Paweł jest mordercą . " A pewien mąż, imieniem Ananiasz, ze swoją żoną Safirą, sprzedał posiadłość'I za wiedzą żony zachował dla siebie część pieniędzy, a resztę przyniósł i złożył u stóp apostołów. I rzekł Piotr: Ananiaszu, czym to omotał szatan serce twoje, że okłamałeś Ducha Świętego i zachowałeś dla siebie część pieniędzy za rolę?' 'Czyż póki ją miałeś, nie była twoją, a gdy została sprzedana, czy nie mogłeś rozporządzać pieniędzmi do woli? Cóż cię skłoniło do tego, żeś tę rzecz dopuścił do serca swego? Nie ludziom skłamałeś, lecz Bogu.'Ananiasz zaś, słysząc te słowa, upadł i wyzionął ducha. I wielki strach ogarnął wszystkich, którzy to słyszeli.' Młodsi zaś wstali, owinęli go, wynieśli i pogrzebali.' A po upływie około trzech godzin nadeszła i żona jego, nie wiedząc, co się stało. I odezwał się do niej Piotr: Powiedz mi, czy za taką cenę sprzedaliście rolę? Ona zaś rzekła: Tak jest, za taką.'A Piotr do niej: Dlaczego zmówiliście się, by kusić Ducha Pańskiego? Oto nogi tych, którzy pogrzebali męża twego, są u drzwi i ciebie wyniosą.' I upadła zaraz u nóg jego, i wyzionęła ducha. A gdy młodzieńcy weszli, znaleźli ją martwą, wynieśli i pogrzebali obok jej męża.' I wielki strach ogarnął cały zbór i wszystkich, którzy to słyszeli. " - Dzieje Apostolskie 5:2-11 Twierdzenie jest fałszywe , w Starym Testamencie Izraelita nie będący Lewitą dotknoł Arki i zmarł , jego śmierć była przykładem dla innych . Tak samo , Ananiasz i Safira , którzy okłamali ducha świętego , dla przykładu padli martwi przed całym zborem . Nie chodziło o to że to był jego majątek który chciał przeznaczyć , chodziło tylko o to , Ananiasz mógł zostawić dla siebie nawet pełną słume , nikt go do oddania nie zmuszał , chodziło jedynie o to że okłamał on Ducha Świętego , ponieśli więc śmierć . Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Okultyzm